yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Demonic Convergence
Saturday, July 5th. Blaine Castellan was reading a book, entitled "Machines for Dummies", when he saw a looming shadow appear above him. A mysterious man appeared from the looming shadow and then looked around as if he was somewhere he never been before. "Who're you?" Blaine asked the man. "I have many names... but you can me... Dormin." He replied to Blaine. "This place... i haven't been here before. Where am i?" Dormin asked Blaine. "This is new york city." Blaine informed the man, glancing to his side for a possible escape route. Dormin chuckles. "You are afraid. I can sense it inside you. Why do you roam here? Is this your home?" Dormin asked Blaine with a smirk. "Afraid? Pfft. Please, just weirded out." He answered with a grin. "And to answer your question, I grew up here. So I suppose it is my home." "So it is... You seem to be the person interested in machines. That's why you carry a deck." Dormin smiled and looked at him with a malicious smile. "The person. Exactly what kinds of other names do you go by?" Blaine inquired, suspicious. "Lots of names. My best being... The World Ender." Dormin replied with a malicious look as his eyes began to glow. Blaine took off his necklace, holding the card hidden on it in his hand. "What do you want." Blaine demanded. "Oh... Nothing much really. How about a duel?" Dormin sharpens his claws and transforms his arm into a duel disk. "I'm going to enjoy this." He chuckles and sets his deck inside his arm. "If it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get. You can have the honor of going first." Blaine said. "Oh no... you do the honor." Dormin chuckled and sat down. "I lay one card fd and end my turn." Blaine declared. "My turn." Dormin draws a card. "I summon Red Eyes Wyvern in Atk mode. Then i place 4 cards facedown... and end my turn." Dormin Declared. "I draw!" Blaine says. "I discard Cyber Dragon to summon Galaxy Soldier in defense mode. When I summon galaxy soldier, I am allowed to add a Galaxy card from my deck to my hand. I choose another galaxy soldier. With Cyber Dragon in the graveyard, I am allowed to activate the spell card Cyber Repair plant. This lets me add a LIGHT Machine type monster from my deck to my hand. Cyber Dragon Core fits the bill. I normal summon Cyber Dragon Core. This lets me add a Cyber spell/trap card from my deck to my hand. I add Cyber Revsystem from my deck to my hand. With a machine type monster with less than 500 attack on board I target that with machine duplication monster and special summon two monsters with the same name. Cyber dragon Core becomes Cyber Dragon while on the field or in the graveyard so I summon two Cyber Dragons from my deck. I overlay my two cyber dragons and I build the overlay network. I xyz summon Cyber Dragon Nova. EVOLVE NOVA I XYZ summon CYBER DRAGON INFINITY by using Cyber dragon nova as Xyz material. I activate Infinity's effect and I swallow your monster whole. I end my turn. "Hmm... Interesting. It seems that i got nothing to counter with." Dormin shrugged his shoulders. "My turn. I draw. I summon Red-Eyes Retro Dragon in attack mode. Then i end my turn." Dormin frowned. Category:Vidle